In my heart
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: "P.S: Now I'll be with you, in your heart, forever..." *USAxUK* This is a translation of the fic in Spanish. Original author: Lazulley


Hi, this is a new fic I decided to translate from the Spanish. It's originally written by Lazulley, so it doesn't belongs to me XD

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine-a shame, actually-and neither is the story.

_Author's note:_

_Disclaimer: the characters are not mine._

_Inspired: I actually got inspired by:_

"_Sonríe, es una boda"-Smile, it's a wedding- by Solitulidely_

"_Gloriana"-by Ada-san_

_But I didn't copy any of them, and the song is "When I look at you", from Miley Cyrus. _

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

And it was something like that, quick, without anaesthesia…so quick that he hadn't had time to refuse o even blink because...

_He's gone_

Even now he's still in that place, feeling the rain, and asking himself

_What have I done?_

He couldn't explain how that had happened in the middle of so much happiness, he couldn't understand nor wanted to...he just wanted to have him back.

_Right beside me_

He wanted to hug him and to kiss him, but he knew that was impossible, because he had disappeared from his life like the air, leaving only a 'goodbye' behind...

It had been months since he last saw him, and he still feels like if it was yesterday, the pain wouldn't soothe with anything, and yet he never stopped smiling.

_Because I promised him_

Anyway, he wasn't the only one who felt the British's absence. The morning after that day, at the meeting, they all found something strange in the room when they got in. England wasn't there, the powerful United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was absent, and his place was being filled by an Englishman representative...That same day they understood that that HUMAN was going to assist to every COUNTRIES meeting in quality of "United Kingdom's representative", and apologizing in Arthur's name, he proceeded the council in a tense environment. No one understood anything, and whenever they asked Alfred, he could only say "_I don't know anything_" with his head down.

But along with the time, they had all got used to the new integrant, plus everything had changed. The councils were more productive, for there weren't any more fights between the English, the French and the American; Alfred began to arrive earlier, to eat fewer hamburgers and to propose more realistic ideas, alarming everyone. Besides that, he was not so enthusiastic or noisy, and everybody had realized his smiles were more like rehearsed and robotized. At the same time, all this was kept in the English ears through his representative, who always delivered a copy of every report to the British.

_It seems like everybody is better without me..._

And thinking that he laid again, comfortably in his bed, where he had been lying for three...four months? He wasn't sure, but every day it got worse to the point when he required all his physical strength to sit and read his books...but despite that, no more than his heads of state and his representative knew of this.

_Because I wanted it this way..._

And yet, inside he wished and shouted for his American, because he wanted to tell him and ask him to stay with him until it all had finished, but he couldn't, because he didn't want to see him suffer, because he knew he would just hurt him worse than he has hurting himself pretending everything was all right when things only got worse and worse.

. . . . . . .

One particular day, while he was leaving the meeting that was being held in England, distracted, the American got lost in the hallways of the place. When he realised this, he decided to come back, but he heard some sobs which came from a near room; he followed them until he found the place, he got closer to the door and when his knuckles were about to get in contact with the wood, a voice he perfectly knew spoke, paralyzing him there...

"That's it..."reported the British agent.

"...good job..." answered quietly and weak the English. "Tell me...How is America? Is he fine?"

"With all the respect Mr. Kirkland, but I believe you should talk to him. According to what I've heard from the other nations, Mr. Jones hasn't been okay since _that _day." The man gave his opinion.

"No, I can't do that...not right now...If I did, everything would have been in vain..."he said.

"But-"

"I love him" interrupted Arthur "But...If I tell him right now, it wouldn't have served bearing to be in this situation."

"It's all right, sir. I'm leaving." announced the other man, speaking as he left the room.

As soon as the English finished talking the American ran the faster he could. His heart was beating at the top of its capacity, he felt his cheeks burning and his eyes smarted because of the tears as he was walking to his room. When he got in, he slammed the door and got in the bed, hiding his face into the pillow.

"Why?" he asked to himself.

"_**We have to talk"**_

"What was your point when you did that?"

"_**I want to end this"**_

"If you didn't want to hurt me..."

"_**I don't love you anymore"**_

"...then why did you say all those things?"

"_**But promise"**_

"Why?"

"_**That you'll be happy and keep smiling"**_

"...why?"He said, being absorbed by his dreams.

"_**Goodbye America..."**_

. . . . . . .

He woke. It was the morning, and his eyes were red and bellyful for so much crying.

"What happened...?" he asked himself asleep.

At that moment the scenes of the previous day came shooting at his head and he could not avoid bowing his gaze.

"England...Why did you leave me?" he asked for the eleventh time.

But even if he tried so hard, he could not understand the reason why his loving nation would have distanced him with the cruelest lie ever heard.

While he was looking for an answer in his tormenting head, he began to remember the moments lived together with his lovely British gentleman, good or bad, old or new, he treasured them all...and he felt lost again, but this time...there was no one to help him to get out of all that darkness.

"What would have happened for him to believe that leaving me apart is less painful than letting me be at his side?" he disputed himself, giving him an idea, making him smile from the bottom, at least a little, after so much; and with a little determination shining glowing in the blue American eyes.

He got up and took the phone, dialling a number in his contacts.

"Hello, who is it?" asked a feminine voice on the other side of the line.

"Emily? It's Alfred" he greeted cheerful.

"Oh! What a surprise! It's been a while, isn't it?" she answered lively.

"Yes, a lot, but I wanted to ask you for a favour"

"Tell me"

"Well, you'll see..." and so he told her everything.

"You're lucky, we've just finished a job which I'm sure is the one you're asking us about" she said.

"Great! Then, I'll take it from here"

"Ok! Just let me know when you're done"

"Thanks Emily, see you later"

"Bye", and the call was finished.

Then he called some numbers more and in 15 minutes it was all done. He sent Emily a message, and smiling he left to the meeting that was scheduled for that day.

**In the United States...**

"Is it done?" asked the authoritative lady.

"Take it, here" answered the assistant, handling her a CD.

"OK" she reacted satisfied "Take it, David, and tell him to send it as soon as possible to London" she commanded, giving it back.

"Immediately" he said, and he ran to fulfil his task.

"Good luck Alfred" she said to the air, like if he could listen to her while she drank some coffee.

**Back in the UK**

The council got normal again, and they were all less worried for the American, who seemed more... cheerful? Noisy? They didn't know, but they were sure he looked more like the original one.

When the meeting got finished, Alfred took all his stuff and sent a text message; when he saw the Briton representative leaving, he left faster, so he could get him.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"Mmm?" he stopped and turned, watching as the American tried to run into him "Do you need anything, Mr. Alfred?" he said like a good British gentleman.

"Yes. May you give this to Arthur?" he answered, handling the man a note.

"My pleasure" he said, taking the note and saving it in the report "Now, if you don't need anything else, I have to leave" he declared, after he saw his watch.

He went through the halls until he got to England's room. He knocked the door and held for an answer.

"Come in" spoke a weak voice from inside.

The representative got in and watched the blond looking through the window.

"There's a magnificent weather today, don't you think Sebastian?" the nation commented as he observed the sky, blue like America's eyes "Look! There's even sun!" he said enthusiastic and melancholic.

"You're right sir. Here, it's the report" the man answered, giving him the folder "Now, with your permission, I'll leave" and he left.

The other one stared at the door and then prepared to read the document. When he opened the folder he saw a note with his name.

"This is..." he said in surprise "...America?" he set out to read the paper.

"**HEY! ARTIE! IT'S THE HERO!..."**

"Typical" he said, taking a hand to his forehead in denial to then continue reading "Mmm? What's with this change?"

"**...well, now I'm taking a break, because my damsel in distress is no longer here, jejeje...**

**You will be asking yourself 'Why the note?' Don't you?**

**I just wanted to tell you that, even now that you're gone you're still here, in my heart...I don't expect you to come back with me, but I want you to know that I'll always be there because i loved you, I love you, and I'll love you forever...**

**I just wish you to know what you are to me...**

**Just turn the radio on."**

When he finished, he turned on the radio and heard the announcer...

"_-Well; now we got an exclusive. We'll be presenting the new song, never ever heard by Miley Cyrus, 'When I look at you'-"_

And with that a soft melody became present, filling all the room...

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs a soul_

_The beautiful melody_

_When the night's alone_

'_Cause there's no guarantee _

_That this life is easy..._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you _

_You appear just like a dream to me _

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that prove to me_

_All I need, every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_

_You appear just like a dream to me..._

And when the song finished, tears began to fall from the British emeralds, and he started to crawl all over his eyes in a vain attempt to retain them.

"Idiot *snif snif*, you make it all a lot much harder" he said, and he stopped as he listened a familiar voice coming from the outside.

Slowly, he got near the window and saw the blond American speaking seriously with Japan. He got off the window and immediately felt a prick in his heart, followed by a strong feeling of fatigue.

"I... may..." he said, with difficulty breathing, sitting on the edge of his bed and trying to stand on his feet.

His knees failed, making him to fall into the floor. Without giving up, and hanging onto the bed, he got up and walking slowly he left the room, going to the back garden.

_I remember when this started..._

"_**Mr. England, how good to see you"**_

_I had been really weak and with a little cold since a couple of months, but I had been able to hide it from the others..._

"_**We have something to inform you"**_

_There was a financial crisis, but we had covered it properly. Until now, no one had realised of the situation I'm submerged without a possible way back..._

When he got to the stairs he almost fell, but he succeeded by hanging heavily of the rickrack to explore the rest of the corridors that got into his destination.

"_**I'm afraid the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is going to stop existing, and will dissolve for everybody's good"**_

_It turned out that the economic state of my country was worse than what I thought and we were indebted up to the neck with Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Faced with the demand of them for us to cancel the debt, my ruler came to an agreement without telling me. Dissolve the country and divide the land._

_When I knew this I got smashed and thought that the best thing to do would be to sacrifice my happiness at his side, for him not to suffer because of me..._

_But, even in that, I got wrong..._

He was just a few steps from the door when his legs failed again and he fell onto the floor again, but he stood once again to observe terrified that his time was less than he expected when he noticed he could see the wall through his own hand.

_The papers wouldn't be signed in months, and I was too bad to assist to the meetings..._

_But the last sign would be on the documents and sealed just today..._

He rushed to the door, and when he got there he could see his blooming roses garden, the one he was so proud about, and besides this, the American, who when he noticed the presence of the UK, he ran to him and caught him before he could fall again, for he had nothing to hang with in the middle of the garden.

They looked into each other's eyes.

_That's why, before I leave, I would wish to tell him..._

And they kissed as tears fell from the emeralds and sapphires at the same time.

_How much I love him..._

They smiled as they separated.

"Alfred..." said him quietly, putting his hand in the other's one cheek "...I'm sorry...for lying to you"

"Don't worry, we got plenty of time to apologize later" he said innocently while he smiled with the most pure happiness.

"No Al...not this time...no..." Arthur began, with his voice breaking.

"Wh-what do you mean Iggy?" he asked, starting to worry.

"I don't have time...but you have... a whole life... to live..."he said difficultly, cuddling Alfred's cheek.

"What do you mean Arthur?" he was getting desperate, the concern was killing him.

"Be happy and smile...always...you promised me...remember?"

"No England...Why do you say goodbye?" the tears run out with no control, and his chest was being crushed with no mercy.

"I'd have like...to stay with you..." he let his hand fall, because he had no strength to hold it up.

"Arthur...no..." still begging the American said, putting the other one's hand back in his face while he was holding it himself.

While that, the American could see a green shining around the English's body, at the same time he was getting transparent until he could see the arm with he was holding the Briton near his own body.

"Alfred..." he said while the shining was getting more and more strong and he got more transparent "I will love you forever" he smiled. And leaving only a tear behind, he vanquished in the air.

The American opened his eyes wide, and falling on his knees he looked at the sky.

"ARTHURRRRRR!" the desolating scream of pain filled the house, alarming everyone in.

Everybody, the security and the countries, went to the garden, finding the powerful United States kneeled down on the floor, crying without any consolation.

Later, in an emergency council where the American was forced to be, the, now old, governor of the United Kingdom, gave the news and the reasons to everyone-

Some got into the total shock, some just started to cry and a few were sobbing while they gave their condolences to the blond American.

Everybody got home that same night, and the farewell ceremony would be in a week.

After like, 6 flying hours approximately, the blue eyed man was in his way to the congress, for the president had called him. When he got there he went to his superior's office and he handled him the paper in his hands in silence.

"We've just received it by fax" he explained simply, watching as America read the note.

When he finished reading he held the note next to his chest and allowed himself to cry a little more, letting quiet tears run from his red eyes...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

_Today is March 24__th__ again, and even if there's been 23 years, I still miss you._

_I get up early, a manner I've acquired since that March 24__th__, and I get prepared; after all, today is the meeting in London, but I want to be early so I can leave a bouquet of white magnolias at the monument to Arthur made at Westminster abbey, just beside the tomb of his queen Elizabeth I, or, as he used to call her, Gloriana._

_Once I'm ready I take my keys, my case, my phone and I leave in my Mercedes to the airport. When I get in the plane I cuddle with tenderness the emerald opal that hangs on my chest._

**Flashback...**

They were all leaving the council with tears in their eyes, when a small japans man ran into the American, who, being so deep into his own thoughts, hadn't heard the other calling him.

"Matte kudasai, America-san!" he said, taking a break to breath as he saw the taller man stop "Here" and he left the Jewell in his hand "This was in the garden right in front of you...I guess it was Arthur's-san"

"Arigatou, Kiku" he answered sadly, using the only word in Japanese he ever learnt.

**End of flashback...**

_After the long flight, I get to the city and inhalant the air of this place feeling nostalgia...after all, he's still with me..._

"...We've just received it by fax" he explained simply, watching as America read the paper.

He, when he finished reading, held the note next to his chest and allowed himself to cry a little more, letting quiet tears run down his face from his red eyes...

It said:_"...By means of the present we would like to inform you that as a last request of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland the territory which includes the city of London has been ceded by agreement to the United states of America._

_P.S: Now I'll be in your heart, with you, forever..."_

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•


End file.
